The Merchant Nagrov
Name: Nagrov Location: House of Nagrov Number of Quests: 51 (Currently Available: 51) Overall Difficulty: Medium Quest 1 I am a merchant named Nagrov. I gather unusual and interesting knickknacks all over the world, doing business and traveling....oops, sorry about my appearance. I actually just got attacked by a monster on my journeys. I've been using a potion I've concocted in my shop, but it doesn't seem to be healing my wounds very well. This has set me back in my business, and my trading has not been satisfactory. Can you find medicine that will heal my wounds with one drink? Nagrov needs an Elixir. Reward: Pearl Quest 2 Hello, hello. You really saved me the other day. For a while I've been thinking about using Splendor Mythos as my base for work. The moster that attacked me the other day was a Troll. At that time I escaped with my reliable friend the camel. But now my old camel is exhausted. Can you find a strong medicine that could revive him? Nagrov needs a Healing Feather Headband. Reward: Healing Scroll Quest 3 Hello. Trolls have attacked my partner and me. I fear I will never succeed in my work as long as the Trolls bar my way in the caves. You can recognize those hairy beasts by the excessive legth of their arms. Can you subdue the accurse trolls? When 40 are subdued, it will be safe to explore their cave. Defeat 40 Trolls in Tower X. Reward: Magical Rope Quest 4 Hello. Thanks to you, my business environment has become much safer. I want to settle down and start a sturdy business as soon as I can. By the way, I heard that gardening had become quite popular now. I'm in the process of fiding a rare flower. A pink flower that is very seldom seen around here. Can you find one for me? Nagrov needs a Pink Flower. Reward: Sleep Grass Quest 5 Hello, how are you? Thanks to you, I now have a variety of plants and flowers. However, I'm running low on flower pots. I need to get my workers to make some new ones quickly, but the can't get started without more material for the flower pots. Can you find some good quality clay around here somewhere? Nagrov needs Clay. Reward: Blue Flower Quest 6 Hello. Thanks for the other day. My business has been going very well since then. I've recently bought many flowers - some are healthy, strong flowers, but the others are not good at all. It would be very helpful to have special water for gardening. When I was travelling, I heard a story about a large water bag you can take from a certain plant that is filled with nutrients. Can you locate such water for me? Nagrov needs a Banana Water Bag. Reward: Slumber Needle Quest 7 Oh, dear. I have a problem. I want the seed from the Aoba plant that we were talking about the other day. I know this may sound like an unreasonable request because you told me that the Aoba is a giant man-eating plant. It is a hard thing to ask because there is so much danger involved, but can you somehow get its seeds? Nagrov needs a Large Plant Seed. Reward: Paralyzing Scroll Quest 8 Hello, hello. Because of your success, we are coming up with more work. This one is related to the theatre company. We have planned a performance featuring a wolf, and we want a costume that fit with the story. Can you get anything that resembles the head of the wolf? Nagrov needs a Wolf Fur Hood. Reward: Scroll of the Roadrunner Quest 9 Hello, hello. Be sure to greet the wonderful actors in our theatre. If an actor is going to properly play the part of an animal on stage, that actor must start by observing the animal carefully. Including its disposition when asleep. I think one such weapon is called an Aqua Whip. Can you find this weapon or another weapon that puts animals to sleep? Nagrov needs an Aqua Whip. Reward: One Star Dice Quest 10 Hello! The new members of our theatre group are on their way here, but lately there have been increasing numbers of jelly-like monsters, and their way is blocked. If they are delayed any longer, it will impact our schedule for the next performance. Can't you please help us? Defeat 20 Ectoplasms in Tower X. Reward: Firecrackers Quest 11 Thank you for the other day. It seems that the production is able to start on time. Oh, that's right! Listen to this. I will be on stage for the next production. My role will be a priest. The head of the theatre group invited me to join them. I'm so nervous whether I will be ok, but he insisted that I join. So, I am searching for appropriate priest's costume. Can I ask you to help me? Would you find a white priest's robe with no color that will fit me? '' '''Nagrov needs a Priest Clothes (white).' Reward: Silver Tears Quest 12 Hi. A theatre employee has requested that I move quickly on that request. They want me to light fireworks for the performance finale. I have to have a decent amount, with a little bit extra. Can you bring me some? Nagrov needs a Fireworks. Reward: Giant Beetle Eyes Quest 13 Hello. The fireworks the other day really made our performance come to life. The truth is, right before we let off the fireworks, there was a little accident. Someone was burned by one of the fireworks, and we discovered that we were short of bandages, plaster, and the like. Can you please bring me some bandages and plaster? Nagrov needs a Plaster. Reward: Fire Extinguisher Quest 14 Hello, have you been to the Underground Kingdom? I was thinking of going there myself soon. But I've heard that Dwarf Ghosts tend to appear down there. I'm scared easily, I must admit...Could you go down there and thin their numbers a bit? Defeating 20 should be plenty. '' '''Defeat 20 Dwarf Ghosts in Tower XII.' Reward: Blizzard Scroll Quest 15 You know, I don't handle the heat very well.. I'm jealous of my partner, who can handle even deserts with no problem. I know there aren't many around in these parts, but snowballs should help cool me down. Have you seen any around? Nagrov needs a Snow Ball. ' Reward: Ice Needle Quest 16 ''Listen to this! When I took the snowball with me to the Underground Kingdom, it promptly melted. I suppose I should have expected that. But look at this burn. The machine soldiers in the Underground Kingdom got me. At the very least, I need something that can suppress fire. I wonder if there is some sort of convenient flame suppressent that I can use? '''Nagrov needs Sand of Stars. Reward: Gold Scale Quest 17 Hello. Lately, I've been set on obtaining some of that ore that can only be found in the Underground Kingdom. However, I don't last long against the monsters down there. Do you think you could bring me some? Nagrov needs a Secret Ore. Reward: Healing Feather Headband Quest 18 In the Underground Kingdom there is a masive golem. I'd like the opportunity to study it. If you can put it out of commission for me? Defeat a Gigantic Golem in Tower XII. Reward: Dragon's Talisman Quest 19 Nagrov needs Sleeping Potion. Reward: Sleeping Scroll Quest 20 You came just in time! There's still a lot of sick people! There's a ton of people with fevers that just won't go down. Do you have anything to cool their hads down? It would be great if we had ice that doesn't melt much. Nagrov needs Ice Powder. Reward: Frost Scythe Quest 21 Hello, I've been wanting to stock up on burn medicine, so I was just asking everyone to help. There's a plant called aloe that is good for burns. It would really help if you could bring it in liquid form. I hear it's also good for beauty, so I am gathering a lot. Nagrov needs Green Liquid. Reward: Remedy Quest 22 It's horrible. There's not many, but there's still a few people with fevers we can't get under control. It sounds like they are suffering some real bad pain. I got message that they want pain relief medicine that could somehow ease the pain. If I'm not mistaken, I think there's a plant that has that effect. Do you know about it? Nagrov needs Hemp. Reward: Coffee Quest 23 Thank you for your help last time. Thanks to you, it seems like everyone has gotten better in the town. However, there's a lot to medicine, wouldn't you say? I too became really interested, and am thinking of something new. Do you know what coral is? That's right! It's that stuff that lives in the sea! I've been wondering if that can't be used for medicine. Would you bring some for me? Nagrov needs Coral. Reward: Dragon Tear Quest 24 Some time has passed since it became possible to enter into the Second Level of the Cave of Trials. I heard there lurks an unusual monster in there. It's a butterfly-like creature, and its scales seem to have an extremely powerful slumber effect. We could probably make much more powerful sleeping medicine than before from it. Would you defeat one and report back? Defeat a Dragon Butterfly in Tower XIV. Reward: White Dice Quest 25 Sorry about last time. No surprise it's dangerous to make medicine from monsters. It would've been better to start form something safe. Do you know of a creature called a silkworm? I hear there are places that use it for medicine. If you can, would you bring me some in a chrysalis state? Nagrov needs Cocoon. Reward: Holy Water Quest 26 Thanks for the wonderful chrysalis the other day. Can you get more medicine ingredients for me this time? It has been known from the older days that in the tail of the lizard, there's a part that's good as cough medicine and a strengthening medicine. The lizard's tail seems to be especially good. Please obtain the tail. There's also a very similar but poisonous lizard out there, so be careful. This one has a red tail. It doesn't matter from which one you get the tail. Could you bring one for me? Nagrov needs Lizard Tail. Reward: Frigid Pouch Quest 27 Hey! Thanks to you I've also become quite knowledgeable about medicine. This time I'm looking at crabs! They seem to have many good effects. Would you go and defeat 30 crabs for me? I will go collect them afterwards. I'm counting on you! Defeat 30 Giant Crabs in Tower X. Reward: Dark Dagger Quest 28 Nagrov needs Mantis Baby. Reward: Sleep Kunai Quest 29 Since we've gotten pretty far with medicine, I would like to also complete our equipment goods. Lately, we haven't brought in very good material, so I think it's time to replenish our stock. So they say, there are other monsters in the Garden of Sleep that you just don't see much, right? I have been curious about the Harpy. Would you mind defeating 5 Harpies for me? I want to try and study its feathers. Defeat 5 Harpies in Tower XIV. Reward: Candle of Darkness Quest 30 Hello. Thank you for all that you've helped me with thus far. There are still many things I have yet to explore. This time I think I'd like to make a weapon. There is a monster that resembles a mantis. If you could defeat five of those, I think I could make a powerful weapon using their claws. Nagrov wants you to defeat 5 Giant Mantises. Reward: Venom Lance Quest 31 Hello. About those giant monsters called the Giant Mantises. Their claws are really something. I can make some top-notch weapons with them. I'd like to collect a bunch of them. Could you bring one to me? Nagrov wants Sharp Scythe. Reward: Tornado Scroll Quest 32 Good timing! I decided on what to make with that giant claw. I'm making a scythe, and want something to model mine off of. Could you bring me any sort of scythe? Nagrov wants a Scythe. Reward: Flame Sword Quest 33 From now on I'm sure to be busy making and working with weapons. You normally test the effectiveness of a weapon after buying it, right? I also wish to test the weapons I make. I want to test them on a piece of "Black Wood". Could you bring me one? Nagrov wants a Black Wood. Reward: Black Tail Quest 34 I've heard rumors of a certain ore that's supposed to be quite heavy. I want some of it to try crafting items with it. Could you bring me one? I hear the Dwarves in the Underground Kingdom have them. Nagrov needs a Heavy Ore. Reward: Thieves Key Quest 35 Hello. That ore was quite good. I think I can make a great weapon with it. However, in order to keep working, I need a way to generate some intense heat. I think the power of a magical flame would work the best. I'd like to use the Fire Ghosts, so could I have you defeat ten of them? Defeat 10 Fire Ghosts in Tower VI or Tower X . Reward: Flaming Arrow Scroll Quest 36 Nagrov needs Linen. Reward: Great Sword Quest 37 Nagrov needs Silk. Reward: Lightning Dagger Quest 38 Nagrov needs Witches Broom. Reward: Gold Quest 39 Hello. It seems that there are some areas that didn’t get as cleaned as we would have like during the great clean-up, and it’s fallen on me to figure out what to do about it. I would like to make some soap and detergent, but lack the ingredients to do so. I need some Oil, do you think you could bring me some? Nagrov needs Oil. Reward: Cat Coat Quest 40 Oh, hello! I’m sorry for the mess. In the spirit of the clean-up that happened in the main square, I’ve decided to clean up my own room as well. While I was cleaning, I happened to notice that my roof was damaged in some parts. I want to repair those areas, but I don’t have enough timber to do so. Do you think you could get some for me? Nagrov needs Timber. Reward: Sweet Chocolate Quest 41 Thank you for the other day. Thanks to you my roof looks good as new. Now I don’t have to worry when it rains. Actually, my neighbor Varvara saw me repairing my roof. So Varvara asked me if I could mend the walls of her house. But there’s just not enough bricks. Could you supply us with some bricks? Nagrov needs Brick. Reward: Lightning Sword Quest 42 Hello. Somehow I’ve become like some kind of shop. I’ve gotten another request from Varvara. She’s going to treat poison, so she wants me to prepare a lot of Remedy Scrolls. Would you be willing to help? Nagrov needs Remedy Scroll. Reward: Aqua Sword Quest 43 Hello. It seems like everyone is going to some place called the Golden River lately. Have you ever been there? I have never been there, so I would like you to go there and see what kind of place it is for me. See if it’s dangerous or not for me to explore. Also, you can do it along the way, but there’s been talk of a beautiful silver fish. Would you bring a scale to me from one of those fish? Nagrov needs Silver Fish Scales. Reward: Dragon Liqueur Quest 44 Hello. Just as I was thinking, it looks dangerous for me to go to the Golden River alone. But it’s no problem for you, is it? By the way, I heard that the pretty silver fish from before is edible. I would like you to bring about 5 fish to cook. Can I count on you? Defeat 5 Barracudas in Tower XV. Reward: Rare Cacao Quest 45 Hello. Thank you for the other day. The Barracuda was pretty delicious. The Cave of Trials is also full of ingredients for food, isn't it? I want to try a lot of different kinds, but it's really hard for me to obtain them, so I was wondering if you would help me. There's big sheep in the Cave of Trials just when you go in, right? Everyone is using their fur as material for clothes, but I was thinking that they would probably be good to eat as well. They are pretty ferocious so I don't think I could raise them, so would you defeat 10 of them for me? Defeat 10 Big Horned Sheeps in Tower X. Reward: Yellow Oil Quest 46 Hello. This time I'm searching for mushrooms. I want to research whether mushrooms that grow in the Dark Forest can be eaten or not. Could you defeat 5 mushrooms for me? Yeah, that's right, you can't use the ones with purple tops. I hear those have a very strong poison, so please stay away from them. Defeat 5 Fungi in Tower XI. Reward: Magical Powder Quest 47 Ugh... Please help me. It would appear that the mushrooms you gathered for me before were poisonous. It didn't taste bad, but after eating it, I got like this after a while. Please bring me an antidote medicine. Ugh, ugh. Nagrov needs Remedy. Reward: Venom Bow Quest 48 You really saved me the other day. If you didn't come, who knows what would've happened. I've had enough of mushrooms. I think I'll search for fish. There's a fish in the Golden River that shoots out electricity, right? I've eaten a fish similar to that, I remember it being extremely delicious. I don't think it shot out electricity, but it was of a similar type so I think I can expect a similar taste. Will you defeat 5 of them for me? Nagrov wants you to kill 5 Electric Eels. Reward: Desynthesis Stone Quest 49 You came at a good time! The task this time should be easy for you. I want you to defeat some bats. Did you know? Bats are beautiful. It seems that there isn't that many of them, but they live in the Flower Garden of Sleep. Can you defeat 3 of them for me? Please... Nagrov wants you to kill 3 Bats. Reward: Chimera Wing Quest 50 Hello! There's still so many delicious things out there in the world. Have you ever eaten a reptile? I hear that they are actually really good. I want to try, so I want you to capture some lizards for me. Would you defeat 3 of them for me? Poisonous are no good. Absolutely no good. Defeat 3 Medicine Lizards. Reward: Elixir Quest 51 Hello! The lizards last time were pretty good, so this time, I want to try a large reptile. Will you defeat some crocodiles for me? It's a little dangerous, but if it's you, there's nothing to worry about! I also want to use the leather, so please defeat 5 crocodiles. Defeat 5 Crocodiles in Tower III or in Tower XV. Reward: Alligator Hat Category:NPCs Category:NPCs Category:NPCs Category:NPCs